


Don't Call Me Doctor

by trashfortwice



Series: Fix You [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfortwice/pseuds/trashfortwice
Summary: The human heart is not a difficult puzzle to fix for Dr. Myoui Mina. She lost count of the number of lives she'd saved, not that she kept tabs. But she knew exactly how many lives she'd lost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing summaries lol but I hope the content is a lot better. 
> 
> This is kind of a long fic I'm writing. Definitely not something I'm used to. This is a three part series. I'm open for any feedback! Let me know in the comments!
> 
> EDIT [1]: I've written more or less the whole plot. It's got some dirty bits to be honest HAHA. I feel like I need to bathe in holy water haha. I wasn't sure if I should include it or not but I'll just put it in the tags to warn people. Children go away!
> 
> EDIT [2]: I would like to note that I DO NOT work in the medical field in real life nor am I photography enthusiast so all the descriptions are fairly generic at best haha. Do forgive me and please educate me if you see anything off. Thank you!

****"Code Blue ICU 3! Code Blue ICU 3!"

The hospital intercom blared through the halls and rooms. It only took a second for all the doctors to react as they rushed to the ICU wards.

"Another emergency?" Mina shook her head, not leaving her eyes on her patient as she was about to finish up the stitches. She looked up at Dahyun, who nodded and instructed the residents on the remaining procedures as Mina left hurriedly.

Water ran along Mina’s hands as she cleaned up after the surgery. She changed out of her surgery gear and put her white coat on. She met Dahyun’s smiling eyes through the glass panel between her and the operating room as if to say, "I got this." She let out a breath of relief knowing her patient was under Dahyun's reliable hands.

Black heels clacked against the tiled floor in a fast paced rhythm as Mina made her way to the ICU wards, her coat flowing behind her. There were about five other doctors discussing outside the room. One doctor was inside administering CPR on the patient. Mina shrugged. Despite having seen so many more gruesome incidents in her field and experience, she never found comfort in any of the procedures she did or witnessed others do.

"Must be the antibiotics."

"No, it could be something else. What are her medications?"

"Her records say she may have --"

Their voices cut off as Mina turned her attention elsewhere. She didn't want to listen to them discuss. The elderly woman in the ICU wasn't their patient and neither was she hers. Her eyes searched the wards. Every other room was quiet but the nurses’ station was hectic. They were frantically calling up people, the patient's doctors and family members, she assumed. One nurse took out the fibrillator. She hated those things (though had to use it ever so often). A woman was standing outside the room, tears streaming down her cheeks. She clasped her hands together and began cracking her knuckles though no pops came from them anymore. A nervous habit.

The woman's short, sunny blonde hair made her look young and cheerful, despite the grimness of the situation. She looked like she was in her early twenties, probably younger than Mina. She wore an oversized sweater, black leggings and slippers. She probably left the house in a hurry or had been staying in the hospital since yesterday.

Mina pushed past the doctors to bring herself closer. She felt drawn to the woman, wanting to comfort her since it seemed no one else was around to do so. It was unlike her usual mind-my-own-business character.

The woman’s lips trembled as she huffed quick breaths in between her sobs. Mina wasn’t very good at comforting people. She always made the excuse of being a cardiologist, not a psychiatrist. But she placed her hand on the woman's shoulder.

Startled, the woman shot a look at Mina, who kept her eyes in the room where the patient was, as if she was supervising the people inside (which she probably was). Mina noticed her glare but ignored it nonetheless. The blonde woman eased her shoulders and let Mina hold her; her grip was solid and comforting.

The beeping sounds came to a slow pattern once more. Stabilized. The doctor and nurses in the room wiped the sweat from their foreheads, exhausted and relieved. They thanked everyone inside and entered the hallway to speak with the blonde woman. Mina let go of her grip so she could speak to them. 

"We will call her doctor to discuss the matter but she's stable now. Where are your parents?" the doctor asked.

The woman shook her head, holding on to her elbows as if trying to keep herself together, "They're still flying in from Japan. I'll tell them about this."

The woman thanked the doctor and nurses as they left to attend to their usual businesses. She turned around. Her eyes widened to find Mina still in the area while everyone had already left. She started wiping her tears away. She laughed nervously and shook her head, “I’m sorry. I’m a mess.”

“It’s okay. It’s not… a pleasant experience,” Mina said as she offered her a handkerchief.

A young man burst through the doors, huffing and gasping for air as he ran towards the blonde woman and gave her a tight embrace, “I’m sorry I took so long.”

She pats his back and says calmly, “I’m fine. I’m fine. They had to do CPR on _ halmeoni _.”

“Oh, God,” he said, catching his breath, as he slumped on the ground, burying his face in his hands, “I’m sorry you were alone.”

_ Ah, shit, this is too much drama for me_.

“I wasn’t,” she turned her head slightly to Mina. She inhaled deeply and helped him get back up, “Come on.”

His legs seemed to regain their strength as he straightened himself up. He looked at Mina with shock, “Hey, I didn’t know Dr. Myoui was _ halmeoni’s _ doctor.”

Mina only noticed now but he was wearing an ID card from the hospital’s university. He was a medical student who might be studying to be a doctor, which was probably why he recognized her.

“Oh, no, I’m not --”

“She’s not -- wait, you’re Dr. Myoui?”

They looked at each other. Mina’s eyes darted between the two people in front of her, whose mouths were slightly ajar from confusion? Shock? She should be the one in shock that these two strangers knew of her.

“Should I leave?” Mina asked but the young man was quick to stop her. He bowed deeply and introduced himself.

“I’m Jeonghun. It is an honor to meet you, Dr. Myoui.”

“Ah, please stop,” Mina gestured for the man to stand upright.

“My brother is just excited to meet his idol,” the woman laughed lightly. 

Mina shook Jeonghun’s hand, whose grip was unsteady and weak, and she swore he was about to faint on the spot. A ding came from Mina’s coat pocket which she took as her cue to exit.

“I best be on my way then. Take care,” Mina waved at them, lingering her eyes on the woman as she left the ICU wards.

*

Mina slumped into the swivel chair in her office. After two four-hour surgeries, an ICU emergency call and an awkward encounter with strangers who were unusually familiar with her, she had just about enough for the day. She leaned back and closed her eyes, adjusting her ponytail so it rested over the top of the chair and sweeping her bangs to the side to let her forehead breathe.

“Finally some alone ti--”

“Excuse me, Dr. Myoui.” a voice disturbed her peace. Mina’s eyebrows furrowed in frustration. She neutralized her expression before turning to face whoever entered her office with such urgency.

Dahyun and Momo bowed from their waist in front of Mina.

“Dr. Myoui, apologies for barging into your office,” Dahyun spoke, “Mr. Lee’s operation was a success and we have transferred him to his room to recover. Here are the papers for your perusal.”

“Thank you, both. You really don’t have to be so formal with me,” Mina said as she set the paperwork aside, which would be done the next day.

Dahyun and Momo bowed again and apologized. Mina sighed and got up from her chair to walk towards them.

“We did good, team,” she patted them on their backs, shooting her bright gummy smile. They both looked up at Mina from their bowed posture, her eyes sincere and kind. They released a breath of relief and Mina chuckled, “Let’s have dinner tonight, yeah? On me.”

“Yes!” Momo cheered, losing her previously stiff composure around Mina. Dahyun nudged her shoulder.

“Sorry,” Momo said, “But it really is an honor working with you, Dr. Myoui--”

“Mina. Just Mina.”

“Mina. Thank you for having me in your team. I understand why people praise you so much.”

She waved her hand, dismissing the comments, “Momo, you’re a great anesthesiologist to work with, the honor is all mine.”

“Dahyun is waiting for praise too, Mina,” Momo laughed. Dahyun shook her head vigorously and slapped Momo’s shoulder a little too harshly.

“Of course, Dahyun, you’ve been my right-hand for a while now and you've proven yourself time and again how capable you are. But can we save these praises for dinner?”

Dahyun and Momo gave Mina their widest smiles, losing all the exhaustion from the day’s stresses and all the stiffness from being too formal around her. They left her office to collect their things before dinner.

Stretching her arms and back, Mina let out a groan which was probably what a baby dinosaur roar sounded like, she thought. She shed her white coat and untied her high ponytail which she had kept most of the day, her dark brown locks resting on her shoulders. The small desk mirror glinted as she cleaned her desk and she looked at reflection. She stared at herself for a moment in silence. It was an odd time to self-reflect she supposed. She was tired.

Mina went down to meet with Dahyun and Momo at the lobby and they proceeded to a nearby chicken and beer bar (it was Momo’s favorite). They sat in a booth away from most of the crowd that night. The air was a little hot and humid as summer peaked. The warm orange fluorescent lights glowed and painted the bar in orange tones which made it hotter.

Two others joined them after a while, Tzuyu and Sana, residents under Mina’s tutelage. 

“Where have you two been?” Dahyun teased.

“We were just having a little break in the lounge before we got your text,” Sana replied playfully while wrapping her arm around Tzuyu’s shoulders, “Just teaching little Tzuyu here the ways of the hospital.”

“Little? I’m taller than all of you though,” Tzuyu remarked while rolling her eyes. Everyone laughed while Sana pouted and tiptoed to reach Tzuyu’s height. She turned her attention to Mina and continued, “Thank you for inviting me, Dr. Myoui.”

“Really, just call me Mina. We’re outside the hospital anyway.”

Their food and drinks arrived. Mina cleared her throat, “I don’t do this often, but I guess today deserves a pep talk or something --”

“It’s true, she doesn’t do this often,” Dahyun interrupted and laughed, completely losing her formality around Mina. She hadn’t even had anything to drink yet. The smell of alcohol was enough to loosen her up.

“Anyway,” Mina continued, nudging Dahyun, “I just want to thank the team. We’ve done great work today. I want to thank Momo and Tzuyu, especially. Being new members of our team, I know it may be a bit different but you’ve adapted well. I knew you had potential when I read your profiles as we were looking for replacements for our team. You really proved it and I’m glad we chose you. Of course, Dahyun and Sana, who’ve always been integral members, you've been very supportive and reliable. I appreciate all that you've done."

"God, you sound like you're going away to America or wherever. You aren't, right?" Sana asked jokingly, but with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Or are you going to quit and marry a rich man?" Dahyun eyes widened.

"Or are you planning a career change? I heard you're a ballerina, is that true?" Momo chimed.

"Can't I show appreciation for my team without being questioned?" Mina rolled her eyes. Everyone laughed except Tzuyu who was observing her teammates' reactions, still feeling like she was on thin ice for being a newbie.

Sana flung one arm around Tzuyu, bringing the taller girl closer to her, "Lighten up, Tzu! We like to joke around about Mi-tan's private life because she hardly ever shares about it," Sana shot a look at Mina, who gave her signature one sided smirk.

"Heaven knows what she does in her free time," Dahyun said, "But what really itches my curiosity is your romantic life. I mean, you don't have a boyfriend?"

Mina shook her head.

"Girlfriend?" Sana winked.

"No, now can we turn the spotlight over to Tzuyu, our new recruit?" Mina quickly deflected.

The women laughed and began bullying Tzuyu like a baby sister, though she seemed unfazed by any of their attempts.

The night went on filled with laughter, conversations and the stench of alcohol and fried chicken. The customers entering and leaving in the background, blending into the noise and bustle of the busy bar. Though Mina rarely spoke, the only words that ever came from her were always good natured, even after a few drinks. Everyone else, on the other hand, just got louder and a lot more honest as the alcohol consumption increased. Dahyun was about to climb up the table to sing her favorite karaoke song while everyone grabbed her, trying to explain to her that it was not open mic night (it wasn’t even that kind of bar). Momo kept clinging onto anyone’s arm as she dozed off a little too much but sometimes getting random bursts of energy when Dahyun would start singing and dancing. Tzuyu fended off Sana’s clinginess as she tried her best to keep her composure, still being professional in front of her colleagues.

The five women were about to call it a night. They were all a little bit tipsy from the drinks, to put it lightly. 

"Heeey, let's… let's… uhh… head back to the hospital. I'll sober up... there before going home," Dahyun's speech was slurred and she was facing the wall while speaking.

"Dahyun-ah! You had one bottle!" Momo yelled a little too loudly. Mina patted her hand in the air, making the "lower your voice” signal. Momo whispered, "ONE BOTTLE!"

Mina called up their server for the bill. Sana opened her wallet but Mina stopped her, "Tonight is my treat."

Her childish giggle escaped her and she showed Mina her empty wallet, "I was just looking for my phone. Spoiler. It's not in my wallet."

"Honey, it's in your hand," Tzuyu said as she patted Sana's head.

"Honey?" Sana's interest piqued as she turned to face Tzuyu, their faces too close for Mina's social comfort.

"I meant that sympathetically, as in you're a dummy," Tzuyu sneered jokingly and pushed Sana away.

"I'll take the crumbs," Sana laughed as she played with Tzuyu’s hair. She was trying to look annoyed but Mina noticed the blush forming on her cheeks. Could be the alcohol but Sana had her ways.

“You’ve known each other since university, right?” Mina asked out of curiosity at their undeniable closeness (though Tzuyu would probably deny it).

“We’ve been very good friends since...” Sana trailed off, looking up at the ceiling while point her chin with her index finger.

“My first year in uni,” Tzuyu finished her sentence.

Sana gushed, “Aw, look at us! Finishing each other’s sentences!” Fighting the obvious embarrassment on her face, she took another shot of soju. Sana laughed. She knew Tzuyu and how much she didn’t like to drink but she must be flustered right now. Sana continued, “I met Tzuyu in the library. You were studying, right? I sat next to her because she’s hot. Don’t you agree?” Everyone nodded and Tzuyu covered her face in her hands while mumbling something in Mandarin, “I asked her if she had a highlighter because I left mine. It was a lie. I was trying to get to know her. I thought, ‘Damn, why haven’t I noticed her before?’ because, you know, look at her. She _ never _picked up on my advances but I did get her number.” 

“I was annoyed, so I gave it to her,” Tzuyu snarked. Mina smiled at how cute these two were playing the cat and mouse game.

“Whatever you say. But aren’t you glad we’re friends now?” Sana propped her arm on the table and rested her chin on her hand, looking at Tzuyu with the softest eyes.

While she was usually sarcastic around Sana, Tzuyu couldn’t seem to bring out that side of her this time, not when those eyes were looking at her like that. She took another shot of soju before she was about to answer but Dahyun interrupted their moment, trying to steal Tzuyu’s shot glass.

“Let’s go already!” Dahyun exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the good comments! I really appreciate it! I will be updating more so I hope you enjoy reading this fic. :) Again, I'm open to criticism and all, please let me know how I can improve! Thank you! :)

Her image on the mirror reflected a slim figure, elegant and poised. The off-shoulder dress accentuated the soft curves of her waist and hips and the sharp angles of her shoulders and collar bones. She stared a little too long, getting lost in the deep red color of the cloth wrapped around her body.

“Mina!” Sana called excitedly, reeling her back into reality, “Let’s go!”

They were at the hotel restroom where they retouched their makeup, attending the hospital's annual charity event -- a gathering the donors and beneficiary foundations. It was just a fancy gala for classy people to socialize. It might be political even. Director Park Jihyo always made sure to invite Mina since she treated a lot of high profile individuals. She never cared for these events though. Work was work. Saving people was saving people.

"Yeah," Mina replied, halfheartedly. She hated these formal parties. She'd have to dress up and go out when she'd much rather be staying at home, snuggled up playing a video game. She still served the best looks though despite not putting in much effort.

While Director Park only invited Mina, she managed to invite her team after much begging from Sana. 

_ "Please, Mi-tan! Please!" Sana clutched Mina's sleeve, "Maybe I can find a sugar daddy, better yet, a sugar mommy!" _

She knew Sana just wanted to go out and have a ball. Finding a sugar mommy or daddy was a bonus. If Mina could, she'd just ask Sana to go in her place. But that might end up in ways she would regret later on.

Sana offered her arm for Mina to link around and smiled gleefully. Sana looked gorgeous in her long sleeved, sequined white dress that showed just enough cleavage to keep Mina staring but not enough to make her think she was trying to seduce her. She would be out seducing other people

The hotel ballroom was vast and adorned a baroque-inspired interior design which was uncommon in the city. Blinking chandeliers hung above them and gold linings edged the walls and doors. Director Park usually made rounds of which venue to rent out for these events to make sure all the business owner-donors (mostly conglomerate BODs) got a chance to showcase their hotels.

The two tried to maneuver their way to find the rest of their team (mostly Mina since Sana kept greeting people she probably didn't know). Mina had to drag the blonde woman along with her so she wouldn’t get stuck conversing with God knows who.

"Sana, be careful who you talk to here," Mina whispered but Sana brushed it off. She was clearly having fun being around a lot of people, even these rich snooty types.

In the distance, Mina spotted her familiar junior who seemed to just peek a little bit above the people around her. The fact that she stood at around five feet and eight inches plus the three-inch heels surely helped.

"Wow," Sana said when she caught sight of Tzuyu in her long blue dress. The halter around her neck and sequined mesh covering her chest gave off an elegant and maybe even conservative vibe but the lack of cloth on her back was rather daring for the young woman. Sana gawked at the angelic figure in front of her. 

Mina knocked Sana's head lightly to get it to function, "Hey, stop staring. You're too obvious."

Sana scoffed, "We'll see who's being obvious by the end of the night."

"Please don't cost me a team member. She does good work," Mina laughed.

They approached Tzuyu and exchanged pleasantries in the most annoyingly formal way.

"Why, hello, Ms. Chou. What a surprise to find you here!" Sana said in a jokingly mocking tone, while she did a courtly bow.

"Likewise. I didn't expect to see you in this event. I thought you'd be off skydiving with one of your many suitors," Tzuyu replied with equally fake enthusiasm.

"You're both ridiculous, you know that?" Mina shook her head in faux disappointment.

The two laughed it off and Mina caught a glimpse of them being their wacky selves. It was a cute break from Tzuyu's usual quips and Sana's usual failed attempts at flirting with the younger woman.

"Hey, soldier, my eyes are up here," Sana remarked as she noticed Tzuyu glancing at her chest. Tzuyu's eyes widened and the natural blush washed over her face. But not for the reasons Sana and Mina may have thought.

Their fake conversation cut off when a tall, middle aged man in a black suit came over and placed his hand on Tzuyu's shoulder. He had black hair with streaks of gray and his expression was stern and serious. He seemed to be one of the business owner-donors judging by his looks and demeanor. Sana and Mina exchanged quick looks that hopefully no one noticed. The two spoke in Mandarin before Tzuyu finally made an introduction.

"Papa, please meet my seniors, Mina and Sana," Tzuyu gestured. Her posture was more upright than usual if it were possible. It was only then that Mina found out that Tzuyu’s parents owned a pharmaceutical company based in Taiwan with a branch in Korea, which probably explained why Tzuyu moved here. She realized she knew very little about her team and took a mental note to get to know them more.

The two women bowed and shook hands with Tzuyu's father, making light conversation over cocktails.

"I've heard good things about you, Dr. Myoui. I hope my daughter is doing good under your tutelage," her father smiled pleasantly. His Korean was good, almost as good as a native speaker.

"She is. Her talent and skills are promising," Mina said.

"It's good to hear that she's in good hands."

"We'll take good care of your daughter, Mr. Chou, Sir!" Sana chimed in much to everyone's surprise. He laughed heartily (thank goodness).

"Thank you, Sana. Enjoy the party," Mr. Chou bid them farewell and kissed Tzuyu's cheek before leaving.

"What was that about?" Tzuyu hissed as she grabbed Sana's arm.

"I don't know! I was being polite!" Sana exclaimed, “Relax. I don’t think he caught you staring at me.” Sana winked and squeezed Tzuyu’s cheek while she pouted.

“I wasn’t stari--”

"Hey! Where have you three been? The food's over there! Really good!" Momo interrupted the three with an overly filled plate of finger food. She adorned a black bodycon dress that wrapped in all the right places. Dahyun in her light blue flowy dress followed carrying two glasses of wine, presumably for Momo and herself (or just herself, Mina seemed to have ignited the alcoholic in her that night they went drinking).

They gathered around the left side of the ballroom (by Momo's directive) where waiters came from the kitchen carrying plates of food. The event dragged on. Director Park made an opening speech followed by one of the donors. The program card indicated that an interpretative dance number from a local dance studio would come next. Mina shrugged at the thought of herself doing ballet when she was a child.

"Mina?" An unfamiliar voice came from behind her. 

She turned and was greeted by the small blonde girl from the ICU. She smiled brighter and had a better aura (not that Mina believed in things like that). She wore a white polo and black slacks and lugged around an expensive looking camera with a huge lens.

"You guys want a picture?" she asked. 

"It's fi--"

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Sana exclaimed before Mina could say no. They all posed for the camera, Sana snaking one hand on Tzuyu's waist and the other on Mina's shoulder, receiving a quick slap from her (Sana completely ignored it though).

"Thank you," Mina said when the blonde woman gave her a thumbs up.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said while looking at the previews and then meeting Mina's eyes. 

"Likewise," Mina smiled.

A round of applause cut through their conversation diverting their attention to the stage. When Mina turned back, the woman was gone. She looked around and caught a glimpse of her blonde hair sifting through the crowd. Bringing her glass of wine, she followed the trail, not bothering to tell her party where she was headed though they seemed entranced in their own worlds.

She gently pushed past the people, politely greeting anyone who recognized her and excusing herself immediately after. She wasn't sure why she was doing this. But she wanted to see the woman again.

"Dr. Myoui," Director Park called in the midst of her hot pursuit. She stopped in her tracks immediately and sighed internally. Director Park held her arm and introduced her to the owner of ABC Corporation and XYZ Enterprises, obviously not paying enough attention. She asked Mina while the two owners discussed business matters, "Are you enjoying the event? I know this isn't your sort of thing."

"It's alright, Jihyo," Mina replied curtly. She always referred to her as "Director Park" in front of everyone else, but between just the two of them, she was just “Jihyo” her highschool best friend. They hardly ever spoke or went out together outside of the hospital. But they did share a very comfortable friendship that was much better felt in between their silences in the elevator and polite smiles when meeting in the hospital hallways that were founded on sharing school meal lunches, studying in the library and riding the bus home together. They had since left their highschool selves behind them and took different paths in their professional lives -- Mina becoming a cardiologist and Jihyo taking an important operational role of the hospital established by her parents. They still were the best of friends despite the lack of daily conversations or monthly dinners most friends had.

Jihyo smiled and said in a hushed tone, “I won’t keep you here long. Thank you for coming,” she squeezed Mina’s arm reassuringly, an old habit of hers. She excused herself and Mina from the two businessmen while she attended to other guests.

Mina craned her neck and searched the room for the photographer to no avail. Neither of them were particularly tall (Tzuyu's height would be useful right about now). A waiter carrying wine passed by her and she took the opportunity to down it quickly, forgetting she was in a formal event where people sipped their spirits rather than dunk it down their throats.

“Are you trying to get drunk?”

She whipped her head so swiftly a person might break their neck at that speed. The familiar photographer smiled at Mina, showing a dimple on the right side of her cheek. Mina swallowed the wine hard.

“Were you looking for me?” she asked cheekily. 

“Does it seem like it?” Mina smirked, trying to keep her cool.

“Well, I’ve been looking for you,” she said, much to Mina’s surprise, “I’m Son Chaeyoung, photography extraordinaire and handkerchief thief.”

Mina raised an eyebrow at her self-description. Chaeyoung retrieved a handkerchief from her pocket but hesitated returning it, “You lent me this last week in the ICU. But I guess I can keep it with me till you have pockets."

"Okay," Mina caught herself smiling too much and quickly shifted to her normal neutral expression, "You were looking for me?"

"Ah, yeah," Chaeyoung replied, "I'm actually a photographer-slash-writer for this magazine. I'm writing an article on the doctors of this hospital. It's all political if you ask me. But this pays the bills.  I know you're super busy and you're kind of a really important doctor and I heard you keep to yourself a lot and please don't take that the wrong way though and--"

"It's fine," Mina cut off her ramble. 

_ Am I seriously accepting this request? _

"Really?" Chaeyoung's face lit up making Mina smile in delight at the sight.

_ Really? _

“Yeah, do you have a pen? I’ll give you my number.”

Chaeyoung fortunately had one resting in her back pocket and handed it to Mina. She rolled up her sleeve for Mina to write her number on her wrist and laughed, “I have a pen but no paper. I hope this’ll do.”

The thought of skin on skin contact made Mina shiver. While she often did touch skin and all the bloody things underneath it, they were mostly of her patient’s and rarely out of anything other than a professional relationship. Chaeyoung’s hand was warm, slightly calloused. Her slender fingers would make her a good fit for a pianist or some kind of musician. Mina wrote her number and smiled.

“Cute handwriting,” Chaeyoung commented, mostly to herself.

_ Oh, God. I hope this isn’t some scam or the start of serial killing series. _


	3. Chapter 3

**[Unknown 3:03PM]: ** Hi, Mina! This is Chaeyoung. Thank you for your time the other night. Please let me know when you will be available for an interview. Hoping to hear from you soon. Thank you!

Mina stared at her phone for exactly 8 minutes, wondering what she might get herself into. A quick Google search on the woman would at least ensure that she was not a serial killer or scammer. But she wasn’t thinking of that exactly. She was thinking of Chaeyoung’s cute dimple and her warm hands. 

A knock came from the door and Sana entered flopping on the couch. Mina completely ignored the sullen girl that had entered her office while she checked her calendar for any upcoming schedules.

“Don’t you have some work to do?” Mina asked in a deadpan tone, still thinking about when she would be free for the interview.

“Mi-tan, we’re friends, right?” she asked as she stared at the ceiling, “I mean, I’m just your resident at work but we have a special non-professional bond, don’t we?”

“You’re not really  _ my  _ resident though, but, yes, go on,” Mina answered, not really sure where this was going.

“And I can talk to you about things other than the inner workings of the heart and other cardiological matters, right?” Sana proceeded and Mina nodded.

_ Please don’t confess your love for me. _

“Well, when you were asking about Tzuyu that night we we were drinking, it got me thinking. I might have a little crush on her--”

“A little?”

“Okay, a lot. A huge crush. I mean, I’ve had a crush on her for the longest time. I’ve been brushing it off as merely a physical attraction because, look at her. I’m not blind. And all this time I thought just being friends was enough. But she makes me feel happy and it should be simple, right? Sana plus Tzuyu equals happiness?”

“Love is simple. Life isn’t,” Mina replied nonchalantly while spinning her pen around her fingers. She turned to face Sana who looked at her with the saddest puppy dog eyes and wondered why Tzuyu had not fallen in love the first time they met. Mina sighed, “What’s wrong?”

“I wish it were as simple as, ‘I don’t know if she likes me.’ What if she’s not into women?”

_ Ah, shit. What if Chaeyoung isn’t into women? _

“What if Tzuyu is homophobic?”

_ What if Chaeyoung is homophobic? _

“What if she’s racist? I’m Japanese; she’s Taiwanese.”

_ What if Chaeyoung is racist? I’m Japanese; she’s Korean. _

“Sana, stop overthinking,” Mina said before Sana could bring out any more wild ideas that would make her think twice about her own case, “You know Tzuyu more than I do, right? Analyze and assess the situation, forecast the possible  _ realistic  _ outcomes, take action and get back to me next week.”

Sana rolled her eyes and got up to lean on Mina’s desk and started fiddling with the various office supplies, “You’re so cold, you know that? But thanks. I know I’m overthinking it. But I just can’t tell with Tzuyu. Most men and women I’ve been with are more transparent. I can tell they like me. Tzuyu is kind of different. I’m not used to it.”

“Trust your judgment,” Mina said immediately regretting her words, “Actually, no. Trust in your heart. You get too many strange ideas in your head.”

“Ew, that’s so unlike you, Mi-tan,” Sana giggled and Mina flicked a crumpled piece of paper her way, landing on her lap.

“Don’t you have work to do?” Mina asked again, playful this time.

“Fine, I’ll go now. We have an operation in an hour” Sana whined, dreading the work ahead, as she left the office, closing the door behind her.

_ Trust your heart. That’s some bullshit I spat out, huh? _

**[Mina 3:32PM]: ** I’m free on Saturday 2:00PM. Please come by my office. Room 305C in the West Wing of the hospital. Thank you.

*

Mina paced back and forth in her office. Today was her interview with Chaeyoung. It was awfully busy for her. An open heart surgery that  _ almost _ went terribly wrong thanks to an uncoordinated SaTzu pairing, who would need to be counselled later on (at least Dahyun and herself were able to fix things), and a university lecture at 4:00PM she hadn’t prepared for yet. 

She had too much coffee today so the knock on the door startled her a little too much. She opened the door to find a neatly dressed Chaeyoung, recorder ready at hand and a binder she held close to her chest, the sling of her camera bag stretched across her body.

Chaeyoung flashed her wide smile and Mina tried her best to keep her bangs in place. She said, probably noticing how unkempt Mina was (which was very much unlike her), “Thank you for your time, Dr. Myoui. I know you’re a very busy woman.”

Mina shook her head, “It’s fine. I'm fine. Why the formality? You called me Mina the last time we met.”

“Well, this is a _formal_ interview, Dr. Myoui,” Chaeyoung smiled and swung her left arm to showcase her get up. She was wearing a light blue blouse with a ribbon tied in front and a white pencil skirt, looking very professional. She had probably been preparing for the interview. Mina realized she hadn’t even ironed her dress today and her messy ponytail was probably all over the place. Chaeyoung was glowing today, happier and with less disheveled hair than when they first met. 

“How is your grandmother by the way?” Mina asked to fill the silence while she cleaned her desk.

“She got discharged yesterday,” she said in relief while she placed hand above her chest, “Things are looking up. Thank you for asking.” That must be the reason for her joy.

Mina gave her a reassuring smile as she gestured for Chaeyoung to have a seat across her desk. She nodded and began, “I don't think I ever explained to you the article. But you just jumped right in, I was a little shocked."

_ I’m quite shocked myself. _

"This article is supposed to feature some of the hospital's best and brightest doctors. We wanted to ask you the challenges and promising opportunities of being a doctor, how it's like working here, how you've impacted society. Things like that. Kind of boring, maybe."

"Actually, it sounds interesting. I hope people can get a better grasp of how it feels to be a doctor through your article. It's definitely difficult. But it's worth it."

"A perfect by-the-book response" Chaeyoung gave a cheeky smile and two thumbs up. She set her recorder on the desk, "Shall we start?"

The interview flowed naturally. Chaeyoung went through the questions on her list one by one, including follow up questions in between. Mina noticed Chaeyoung was filled with wide-eyed curiosity, nodding at every answer she gave her, no matter how mundane or boring or uninteresting it seemed. There was a fire in Chaeyoung's warm brown eyes, something that lit up her whole being. Passion, Mina guessed. Passion for... interviewing people?

It was comfortable though. Mina never imagined being so open about herself. And for what? A magazine article? No, for Chaeyoung it seemed. She seemed to have her ways, luring Mina into a safe space. Luring wouldn't be the right term. But Mina was always skeptical about "safe spaces". They could become dangerous at any moment.

"What would you say makes it worthwhile? You save lives and help people and that's the greatest thing about being a doctor, yeah? But what is it that makes you say to yourself, 'This is what I was meant to do and I will keep doing it till I can't anymore'?"

Mina turned her mind over and under, looking for a profound answer. She covered the recorder and leaned in, "My answer is a bit grim. Would you mind excluding it?"

Chaeyoung tilted her head but nodded willingly.

"For me, it's the lives that I couldn't save. I work harder for the people I let down, the people who lost, whose life lines went still under my hands," Mina said looking at her own hands, seemingly perfect, but carried with it the heaviest of burdens. Mina looked up at Chaeyoung, whose blazing eyes softened to a glowing ember, warm and comforting. Mina pursed her lips and said, "Sorry."

"No, please continue," Chaeyoung said as she placed her hands over Mina's. The touch didn’t bother Mina. In fact, she welcomed the warmth melting into her.

"I don't know how other doctors live with themselves knowing that they failed, that people die on their operating tables, that they let their teams and the patients' families down. It's hard to forgive myself at times. I sometimes think I've never truly forgiven myself at all," Mina said, looking down at the desk, getting lost in the patterns of the wooden frames. Chaeyoung's grip tightened on her hands. She noticed it and pulled away, scoffing, "Look at me, I'm sorry for being such a downer."

A long pause suffered between them until Chaeyoung finally spoke, "Please don't beat yourself up. That fact is that doctors can't save everyone."

_ Of course not. _

Mina felt the need to argue with the woman across her. She could not save everyone. The words echoed in her mind. She remembered every face, every name and the sound of every patient's voice whom she failed to save. The ones closest to her. The ones she only knew for a short moment. Mrs. Park, an office worker and the mother of three children who were still in their teens who lived across her. Atty. Young, a lawyer from a reputable firm who came to look for her because of the tightness in his chest. Mr. Kim, the restaurant owner she frequented on the weekends. She clenched her jaw as the stinging rage built up. 

But she breathed deeply. She didn't want to blow up at Chaeyoung, who didn't or wouldn't understand whatever the hell went through her mind. Fuck, she didn't even understand herself. She wasn't mad at Chaeyoung. She was mad at herself.

"I know," Mina said sternly, "are we done?"

She didn't want to end it like this. She liked Chaeyoung. But she was no longer in the right mindset, she thought.

"Yeah," Chaeyoung nodded and she hit stop on the recorder. She sat there in silence for a moment. Neither woman giving the other a single glance.

Mina licked her lips. The dryness making it hard to open her mouth to speak, "Sorry. It's not really something I talk about." She stood up and walked to Chaeyoung's side of the table, leaning against it.

"Hey. If you need to talk, I'm more than just an interviewer," Chaeyoung smiled at Mina. It was sincere and honest and the warmth in her eyes was embracing, "I may not totally grasp your ideas or feelings, but I'll listen. Sometimes that's all you need."

"It's fine. I'm fine."

Chaeyoung stood up to face Mina, crossed her arms and gave a faux smug impression, "I know women like you. You like to act cool and tough as if you don't need people. But deep down you're a softie. There's no shame in opening up about the things that hurt you. Vulnerability is a strength in itself," she smiled brightly and opened her arms out, inviting Mina into a hug.

An unabashed laughter came out of Mina while her hand hovered over her mouth to cover gummy smile, "Are you serious? Do you do this to all the people you interview?"

"Only the pretty and emotionally distant ones. Now, come on! My arms are tired!" Chaeyoung exclaimed.

She hesitantly entered into Chaeyoung's embrace, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. She smelled like strawberry fields. Her tiny waist and short stature made her seem so small but her big hug and surprisingly strong arms made Mina feel safe and secure. 

Mina breathed deeply and felt the rise and fall of her chest. She wasn't sure why but the touch of another human being was so healing. Her hands have saved countless lives but they could not bring this kind of comfort to anyone, most especially herself.

Eyes closed and time passed, however long it had been. Mina gave one last deep exhale and pulled away, "Thank you."

The embers in Chaeyoung's eyes retained a warm glow and her smile remained bright and cheery.

"There's one last thing," Chaeyoung cleared her throat, "I'm sorry I didn't mention this earlier. But I do need a photo of you."

"Oh. Do you need it now? I look like a mess," Mina laughed as she brushed her bangs off her face. She realized they were still in a half embrace, holding onto Chaeyoung's waist. Mina stepped back and Chaeyoung's arms slipped away slowly from their place over her shoulders. She suddenly missed the warmth they brought.

"On the contrary, you look beautiful," Chaeyoung remarked. Mina looked away from her stare, anywhere else, as her eyes searched the room for something else to focus on.

With a quick twirl on her heels, Mina faced the opposite side as a flush of heat reached her cheeks.

"It doesn't have to be now if you're not comfortable with it. We could always set another date," Chaeyoung said as she fiddled with her recorder.

"That sounds good," Mina said without facing Chaeyoung, fearing that her pink cheeks might still be apparent.

"Is next Saturday good?"

"Sure. It'll be my day off," said Mina while looking at her desk calendar.

A wide smile spread across Chaeyoung's face, her dimple making an adorable appearance, "So, it’s a date then.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fic is mainly MiChaeng but I have a lot fun writing about SaTzu and I hope you guys don't mind.

“I’m sorry, Mi-tan,” Sana pleaded, lowering her head.

Mina continued to scribble down notes on her planner while Sana and Tzuyu stood in front of her, asking for forgiveness for the mistake they made last week. Mina let Sana stand in Dahyun’s place during the operation while she waited on the side in case anything happened. Mina had allowed it several times before and they always went off without a hitch. Midway through the surgery, Sana had to make a very careful incision but when she asked Tzuyu to pass her the scalpel, one of them dropped it and it lodged into the patient’s open chest. Everyone froze. Sana was about to die the second she locked eyes with Mina, who at that time did not seem the least bit furious but was rather filled with utmost concern. Dahyun quickly stepped in to remove the scalpel and stop the bleeding. Sana remained paralyzed so Tzuyu pulled her aside, squeezing her arm tight reassuringly before returning to the operating table. In that instance, Sana would not have minded if the world were to come to an end. An asteroid plummeting to the earth in her exact location. Aliens shooting lasers at them. An earthquake that would end all earthquakes. Anything. But it didn’t and now she has to face Mina.

“Dr. Myoui, it was my fault. The scalpel slipped from my hand and I--”

“It’s okay. It doesn’t matter whose fault it was now. What’s done is done and the patient is fine. That’s what matters, right?” Mina said without looking up to meet their eyes, “But I need you two to understand that we are a team. We look to each other for support in the operating room. I appreciate Tzuyu’s quick response to pull Sana away and, Sana, I don’t blame you for choking up when it happened. But please,” Mina paused and stared them down, her eyes intense, “look at your hands when you’re passing tools around.”

Sana and Tzuyu nodded and Mina dismissed them. 

“That was it?” Tzuyu asked as they left Mina’s office, a bit dumbfounded as she wasn’t smacked senseless for making a mistake.

“I’ve made a lot of mistakes working with her but she’s never ever really mad. This isn’t the worst mistake I’ve made. Don’t worry,” Sana said, trying to hide the worry in her voice. While it was true that Mina was, beyond her cool (borderline cold) demeanor, an inherently kind person, Sana was not willing to test that kindness to its limits. She continued, “And don’t go trying to save my ass, Tzu. It was my fault.”

“Hey, no,” Tzuyu grabbed Sana’s hands and held them, “It was an accident.”

Sana thought her own hands fit perfectly in Tzuyu’s. Cliche. But it made her heart flutter when her junior cared for her so much. Of course, Tzuyu cared about Sana. It wasn’t anything new. It just wasn’t very apparent to people around them. She was like a little sister to Sana though most of the time she was more mature, making sure Sana woke up early enough for exam day when they were still students or for an early scheduled operation, staying up late to study with her, tucking her in bed when they still shared a dorm. Sana always woke up in confusion to find her books set aside and a blanket over her. 

One particular way Tzuyu took care of Sana was when she had to nurse her back to sobriety when she drank too much after a breakup. It was always Sana who would do the breaking up. As much as Sana shook people’s hearts, she broke them just as much. She often found it too dragging to be with anyone and they were often too clingy. Th act of breaking up and listening to the other party cry and whine about how they can change or can be better was too energy-consuming for Sana. It always played out like this: (1) Sana would meet up with whoever in a public place; (2) they’d have some drinks, not too much, just enough for Sana to loosen up and become less likely to feel sorry for them; (3) Sana would then drop the bomb, telling them how it was fun but “we just aren’t compatible” or “I’m focusing on my studies or career”; and (4) Sana would hug them, leave them crying in the bar, go to a nearby convenience store and buy some soju or beer to bring back to their dorm (secretly) so she could get rid of the stress of breaking someone’s heart (it was tough work). Tzuyu would drink with her, listen to her, hold her when she started crying. Sana would then play it off the next morning as if she forgot the events of last night (particularly the crying and the “Tzuyu, why am I like this?”, “Why do I keep hurting people?” and her least favorite “Will I ever find love?”).

Since she became a resident, Sana had stopped her serial dating and moved on to one night stands. They were quicker, required less emotional stamina, and a lot more fun. Tzuyu had complained about the possibility of STDs. But Sana regularly gets checked and made sure whoever she would sleep with was a decent enough person (she had a mental checklist to see if this person checked out for any STDs or not. She would never share that list with anyone though). They ended the same way though -- Sana going to Tzuyu’s home and crying herself to sleep.

.

Not that Sana didn’t care for Tzuyu though. She was her senior after all, often giving her tips and notes during their years in uni. Sana treated her to meals or movies or a little night market shopping as well until she realized Tzuyu was born to a rich family.

_ “You’re filthy rich and you let me pay for your dinners for like a week!” Sana argued. _

_ “You offered. Who am I to refuse?” Tzuyu deadpanned. _

It didn’t stop her from treating her to meals and movies though (_ Tzuyu could do her own shopping from now on though, _Sana thought). Tzuyu was always the cutest when she showed her gratitude, smiling like a little girl getting candy. These free meals and movies were usually the result of Tzuyu feeling homesick. Since Sana was also a foreigner, hailing from the Land of the Rising Sun like Mina and Momo, she understood how the younger woman felt. Sana once found Tzuyu quietly sobbing while she lay on her bed, facing the wall. No words were needed. Sana instinctively crawled up next to her and held her close until she felt better. It happened once and then the second time and more times than Sana could count but she was always there to hold Tzuyu.

“Sana?” Tzuyu asked Sana who seemed to be spaced out, lost in her own thoughts, “I know what’ll make you feel better.”

A few stops from the subway station near the hospital and they made their way to Namsan Park. Tzuyu rented two bicycles for them. She remembered how Sana mentioned how she liked to ride the bike when she was younger but she hadn’t gotten around to riding one since she got to Korea.

“I’d get you a bike of your own but I don’t think you’ll ever ride it.” Tzuyu said as they rode along the path under the trees. It was a pleasant summer day, not too hot, just the right kind of windy and sunny. Sana was really enjoying herself, feeling the breeze brush through her hair, the sun on her skin and Tzuyu by her side. It was healing.

“You don’t have to, Tzu. _ But who am I to refuse? _” Sana said mockingly. 

“Don’t make me push you,” Tzuyu threatened though Sana knew she didn’t mean it (she hoped).

Sana stared at Tzuyu, her long brown hair flowing behind her, basking in the sunlight filtered by the leaves. She wondered when she started really falling for the girl. She supposed seeing Tzuyu cry that night and every other time thereafter made her want to protect her. She was so precious and yet so strong. But maybe it was when Tzuyu finally opened up to her. She didn’t express her thoughts much, maybe she found it uncomfortable or burdensome to the other person (though Sana was always willing to listen). 

_ “Sana unnie,” Tzuyu said one night when Sana lay next to her after she was crying to herself. They had gotten so close that honorifics was virtually archaic, so it was surprising to Sana whenever she called her that. _

_ “Hmm?” Sana hummed as she subconsciously wrapped an arm around Tzuyu. _

_ “Do you miss home?” _

_ “Of course, I do. I think about home every day.” _

_ “But you seem really happy here.” _

_ “I can be both, can’t I?” _

_ “I guess. It’s hard not to feel sad that I’m missing all the things happening back there.” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “You ever feel you made the wrong decision coming here? I feel like I uprooted my whole life. But for what? I could have pursued a career in Taiwan. I could have moved back after high school. I know my parents brought me here because of the branch they opened but now they spend most of their time in Taiwan and -- I’m sorry.” _

_ “No, no, Tzuyu, it’s okay,” Sana moved to face Tzuyu and looked at her intently, cupping her cheek and wiping the tears from her eyes. _

_ “I guess I just miss my home and being comfortable there with my family and friends and our pets,” she chuckled at the thought of her dogs (and newly adopted cat), “What do you do when you miss home too much?” _

_ Sana pondered. She never really thought about her coping mechanisms (it could have been the multiple flings but she wasn’t going to tell Tzuyu that), “I let myself feel it, just feel the sadness. I try to think about the good things that have happened. You’d have missed out on other things too if you hadn’t come here, like meeting me, your best friend,” Sana said jokingly and Tzuyu stuck tongue out at her. It was ridiculously childish but Sana thought it was cute. _

Sana never felt someone open up to her like that. Sure, the hearts she broke always end up crying all over her. But she never had a real connection with them anyway. It almost felt like Tzuyu needed her just as much as she needed Tzuyu. And not really in a symbiotic or parasitic way. Just in the way that made her feel comfortable and complete.

Sana hit the breaks as they reached an empty patch in the park, “Hey, you know what else would make me feel a lot better?”

Tzuyu stopped just a few meters ahead of Sana and turned to face her, “Yeah?”

*

“Your idea of healing is buying convenience store food and lounging in your apartment?” Tzuyu asked as she placed a plastic bag full of 7-11 goodies on the countertop.

Sana rolled her eyes and heated some water for the ramen, “Whatever, Tzu. You bought all the melonpan anyway.”

“They don’t usually have that here!”

The two slouched on the couch and put _ Her Private Life _on but not really paying attention to whatever was going on as they talked over the sounds of the television. 

_ Fine dining can kiss my ass. Eating instant ramen on my couch is the best thing ever. _

Tzuyu caught Sana staring at her, “Do you want some of my ramen or what?”

“No,” Sana looked away, smiling. She felt herself blushing, which didn’t happen often, “I miss this.”

“Ramen?”

“No. I mean, just the two of us, being all domestic and watching TV on the couch and eating ramen and going convenience store shopping and riding bikes. I kinda miss living with you in the dorm.”

“Do you want us to do your laundry too?”

Sana laughed and set her cup on the coffee table, “Only if you want to.”

For a moment, Sana looked at Tzuyu in an entirely different light, or perhaps in the same light. It was just much clearer now. That maybe Tzuyu was all she really needed to be happy, the missing piece in her life. That maybe Tzuyu could bring her out of her own darkness. And that somehow she made Tzuyu happy too.

She leaned in, inching towards Tzuyu, who did nothing to stop her. Sana kept her eyes on Tzuyu’s lips, wanting nothing more than seal them with her own. Without thinking about what was happening, her eyes met Tzuyu’s and that was when reality hit her. Tzuyu’s bewildered expression gave it away.

Sana pursed her lips and kissed her on the cheek instead, hugging Tzuyu afterwards, hoping she didn’t think she was about to kiss her lips (though it seemed pretty obvious but Tzuyu was a little dense about social interactions sometimes). Tzuyu wrapped her arms around Sana’s waist and said, “I really do hope this makes you feel better.”

Then the logical thoughts came back to Sana’s mind. 

_ This is fine. Maybe this is enough. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah! Okay. Back to MiChaeng.

The streets were not their usual busy. Maybe because it was a hot Saturday afternoon. The sun’s rays still shone overhead and the heat made everyone want to stay indoors with a bowl of _sulbing_. Mina drove her way to Chaeyoung’s apartment. She had been parked outside the residential building for a while now. Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes had passed. Holding on to the steering wheel, Mina thought about how the afternoon would go. 

She said she’d be there by three o’clock but her nerves got the best of her. Of course, she arrived on time. But she’d been committed to staying in the parking lot till she was ready. This wasn’t a date. But it felt like it. Mina hadn’t been on one in a long time. Why was she so nervous?

_ It’s strictly professional _ .  _ This is just a photo shoot with a photojournalist for an article about the hospital. And just because Chaeyoung said “It’s a date!” doesn’t make it a date. _

She breathed out and exited her vehicle, locking it behind her as she made her way inside.

Unit 1012.

Knock knock.

Quick and light footsteps approached from the other side. They almost sounded happy. Mina straightened her dress. She wore a light pink A-line dress that accented her slim figure and complemented her fair skin. It showcased her elegant shoulders and collarbone, perfectly sharp on the angles and soft on the curves. She realized how exposed she was and hurriedly put on her white blazer just before Chaeyoung opened the door.

Bright brown eyes met hers and the sweet cheery smile and her cute dimple lit up Mina’s view. Chaeyoung joked, “Do you always put on a white coat of sorts?”

“Oh. It was the first thing I pulled out,” she lied, of course, she had been planning her outfit for days. She hadn’t realized she had grown accustomed to the familiar white outerwear.

With a bow and a welcoming gesture, Chaeyoung led Mina into her studio-slash-apartment. One would have thought a photographer-slash-writer would have a cramped space filled with, among other things, a lot of paper -- books, photographs, unfinished manuscripts, scrapped articles. It was surprisingly clean and kept. The reality didn’t meet the expectation which was a good thing. 

The walls were gray, unpainted it seemed, or at least, they had this industrial look to them. Whether it was furnished that way or not Mina didn’t know, but it didn’t seem to fit what she perceived Chaeyoung’s personality to be, which was bubbly and happy. The photographs that hung on a portion of the right wall were mostly Polaroid films, a lot of which were of her and her friends and family, she assumed, since Jeonghun was in some of them. There was also some typography (that was what they were called, right?) painted on that same wall which read “Kind, but not soft.” The rest of the wall was barren and light equipment were set up on the side.

There wasn’t much furniture except for a lonely couch that looked unused.

The left side of the apartment was her kitchen and dining area. There were a lot of kitchenware which also looked brand new. Either she knew how to cook but never cooked or those were just for display. No coffee maker though, much to Mina’s disappointment. Good thing she bought an americano and a latte. There were two barstools next to the island where all the spices stacked.

On the far corner of the room was a canvas mounted on an easel. Chaeyoung painted too. Artistic people seemed to know how to do everything. That was the only really messy part of the apartment. Her brushes and paints were spread out and there were some stray strokes on the ground and on the walls. The canvas faced away from them so she couldn’t see what she was working on. There were two other doors which led to her bedroom and bathroom, she guessed.

Light entered the room from the sliding glass doors that led to a balcony where some patio furniture lounged, also seemingly unused.

“Wasn’t sure if you liked coffee so I bought the safest kind I could think of --”

“Latte is perfect,” Chaeyoung smiled and received one of the cups from Mina.

They both sipped their coffee in silence, basking in the awkward tension and summer heat.

“You have a lovely place.”

“I don’t think lovely is the right word, more like --”

“Gray?”

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung laughed and walked towards Mina, her eyes somewhat expectant. In a fit of nerves, Mina steered away and towards the photographs to examine them closely. She felt the beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Was it the heat from the summer or just her?

"Ah, my Polaroid shots are not the best," she sneered, "you only have one chance at them. But I do take better portraits. I promise, I won't ruin yours." She laughed and continued, "I can't imagine a bad picture of you though."

_ What is she doing to me? _

Mina smiled politely, hoping she doesn't look too flustered, "Can I see them? Your portraits?"

Chaeyoung was giddy when asked about her portfolio, almost skipping her way to pick it up from her room. She returned with a large, hard bound book held together by metal rings. She went through them and explained her works. There were portraits of people she didn't know of -- children, elderly people, young adults. She had landscape and architectural photographs as well from her overseas trips. But Mina's favorites were pictures of the ordinary. A steaming cup of coffee on a cluttered desk. Children playing in the park playground after school. A dog sleeping on the porch of a countryside home with its owner resting on a rocking chair. A crowded night market the scent of which one could almost smell just from looking at the photo.

She was so passionate about her craft. It made Mina smile.

"Let me know when you're ready for the shoot," Chaeyoung broke Mina's concentration on her portfolio.

"Yeah, I'm okay. We can start," Mina said. She had never been in a photo shoot before. So everything was new to her. Chaeyoung brought out her camera and affixed one of the many lenses she had on her arsenal. She looked into the viewfinder and focused. A shutter came, which brought Mina to attention while she fiddled with her phone.

"Perfect," Chaeyoung remarked as she looked at the preview on the screen, "Do you mind if I retouch your makeup?"

Mina nodded but she could have sworn she had enough makeup on. Chaeyoung ushered Mina to sit on the bar stool as she brought out her compact powder, it was light, just enough to create a matte effect. She raised her chin up and Mina tensed at the contact, "So how's your grandmother doing?"

Chaeyoung smirked, there was a hidden intention in it, "I feel like you're using my grandmother as a conversational clutch." She was though, her eyes averted Chaeyoung's gaze, "But she's doing fine. She's back home. My brother's with her now."

_ Good, good. Her grandmother's okay. Just keep thinking about her grandmother.  _

Mina's mind tried to focus but Chaeyoung's thumb reached under her lips, coaxing her to part them, and she would have licked her lips out of a nervous habit but she didn’t want to accidentally lick her thumb. What kind of message would she be sending? She applied a soft red lipstick on her. It was slow and agonizing for Mina. She hoped Chaeyoung didn’t notice her jittery hands. Chaeyoung asked, "So what do you do for fun, Doc?"

What  _ did _ she do for fun? She gets off from work, sleeps, eats, gets back to work. The only kind of recreation she had was playing video games and going to the gym once a week which was a waste of her membership since she skipped at least one week in the month.

“I kill goblins and collect magical runes in my free time, you?” Mina deadpanned as Chaeyoung finished applying her lipstick.

“On your mighty steed? I hope you feed her properly and leave her out when you go into dungeons. They don’t like being underground,” Chaeyoung chimed in the joke. A smile flashed across Mina’s face as she looked away.

Mina sat on a stool against the plain gray wall as Chaeyoung set up her camera on the tripod and turned on the studio lights, adding to the heat. Mina sat up straight and placed her hands on her lap, looking rather stern and stiff. The camera flashed about three times before she stopped to look at the preview. She smiled to herself and Mina took it to mean she did good and unfortunately would mean they would have to end there.

“Mina, you’re gorgeous,” Chaeyoung said, “but you’re kinda stiff. Loosen up a bit, yeah? It’s just you and me.” And that was precisely the reason why she couldn’t relax.

The shots didn’t seem to work for Chaeyoung. She suggested some poses, directed Mina to shift her posture, her gestures. She asked her to stand by the window and set up a fake plant to add some character. They stood on the balcony and captured a few shots as the sun began to set. They hadn’t realized how much time had passed.

Out of nowhere, Chaeyoung immediately left her spot in front of Mina and checked her refrigerator and pantry. Mina just observed in silence and cocked her head when she returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“I think we’ve gotten good shots today, but I’d really like to capture the real you. And I can’t do that with you being so nervous and edgy,” Chaeyoung laughed as she poured the wine, “I want you to relax and just really feel yourself. You’re beautiful. You have amazing features and I want to see you work with that.”

“I guess I can never be a model then, huh?” Mina joked as she accepted the glass of wine from Chaeyoung.

“Maybe you can if you’re drunk,” Chaeyoung smirked and clinked her glass with Mina’s.

“That wouldn’t be very professional.”

After a few sips, Mina began to let go of herself, relaxing into the moment. Chaeyoung continued to give her suggestions and praises. 

"I think we're good," Chaeyoung said as she examined her shots, "Thank you so much. Oh, and if it's any consolation, you'd be a great model."

Mina gave her a strong nudge on the shoulder and laughed a little too loudly for her liking.  _ It's the wine. _ Chaeyoung poured another glass for her and Mina didn't hesitate to knock it down. They both sat down on the slightly used couch and Chaeyoung had food delivered to her apartment.

As the late afternoon turned to night, the two women made light conversation, slowly getting to know each other. The apartment unit was actually Chaeyoung’s studio-slash-office-slash-a-place-to-crash-when-she-had-too-much-work, which explained why it didn’t seem very homey. She stayed here when things got too busy and she would have to stay up late. On off days, she would stay with her grandmother. Her parents worked in Japan and visited once a month. Chaeyoung did most of the talking and Mina asked the questions this time. Not that it mattered. Mina was always the “listener” in a conversation.

"Of course, I know how to cook but I didn't prepare anything. I didn't expect my guest would stay here for dinner,” Chaeyoung scoffed mockingly.

"Oh, but you had wine ready?"

"Always gotta stock up on wine. Never know when a pretty girl comes over."

Their food arrived just in time to break the tension Mina was feeling. Or were they both feeling it and she was just unable to hide how flustered she was?

Chaeyoung handed her a pack of the _bibimbap_. The dish was usually served in a pot in a restaurant and a paper container didn't do it justice.

"What interests you?" The sudden question caught Mina by surprise.

"Is this still part of the interview?" Mina joked. Chaeyoung shook her head.

"Genuinely would like to get to you."

Mina thought about it for a while. It was a strange feeling, being asked these questions. People at work never dared to ask her personal questions. She never needed to think of answers for these things.

"Well, when I was younger, I did ballet," Mina recalled, looking up as if she'd find a snippet of her memories above her head. The idea of Mina doing ballet piqued Chaeyoung's interest as her ears perked up and her eyes widened. Mina continued, "I thought of making a career out of it. But I got into an accident and hurt my knee pretty bad. So that was the end of my ballet path. I don't do it anymore though so don't ask for me to give you a show."

Chaeyoung smiled, "So now you're a doctor?"

"Yeah. I was a good kid, did well in school and everything. So, yeah. Doctor seemed like the obvious choice."

"Sometimes I wish I were more like you in a way," Chaeyoung confessed. Mina raised an eyebrow. She didn't really have anything to show for, "I mean that maybe I should have chosen a more straightforward path. Like a doctor or a lawyer or an accountant. Being a starving artist is not all fun. I'm not really starving though."

"Well, nothing in life comes easy. We have to choose how we suffer," said Mina, staring into her glass, getting lost in the velvet abyss of her wine.

Chaeyoung shifted in her seat and laughed, "You really are a downer, huh?"

"I prefer optimistic realist," Mina held her glass up.

Before they knew it, they finished the whole bottle when Chaeyoung poured the last drop on Mina’s glass, “If I didn’t know any better, Chaeng, I’d say you were trying to get me drunk.”

“You’re a lot bolder when you’re drunk, Mina.”

“I’m not drunk. I’ve got a pretty high tolerance.”

“Me too.”

Their light banter only made to increase the tension between them. Chaeyoung took one more shot of Mina under the soft orange light. Her natural smile and flushed cheeks looked all the more lovely through intoxicated lenses. How good must she look if she were more sober to enjoy the view. She set her camera down and moved closer. Mina tightened her grip on the glass and downed the last ounce of her drink.

“I hope I haven’t been misreading the signs,” Chaeyoung said, looking at her glass while swirling the wine around before placing it on the ground, “But the more we get to know each other, the clearer they become.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Mina’s voice was low. Chaeyoung inched forward. Mina could feel the other woman's breath on her skin and she felt herself wanting to close the distance.

“You can tell me to stop. I’m not one to break the rules of consent," Chaeyoung smirked.

For the first time since their encounter, Mina no longer felt nervous. Her lips, her eyes. They told her to kiss Chaeyoung, "I didn't say stop, did I?"


	6. Chapter 6

Mina should have seen it coming though.

The good morning texts, the good night calls, the coffee delivery with a cute note attached and the word "Minaricano" etched on the cup sleeve. More than that, there were lunch dates and late dinners that turned to spending nights at Chaeyoung’s studio or her condo unit. Chaeyoung had invaded her life whether she liked it or not (and she did, very much). But she didn’t know what to make of it. The idea of a “serious relationship” was off putting. She had always been comfortable living alone, eating alone, being alone. She preferred to sleep alone and didn’t very much like someone lying next to her when she was at her most vulnerable state -- unconscious. Not that she thought Chaeyoung was a serial killer. She had already thrown that delusional theory out the bag.

But she did like Chaeyoung. Perhaps a bit too much. Maybe enough to change her mind about “serious relationships”.

“Hey,” Chaeyoung greeted Mina as they met for dinner. She tiptoed slightly and kissed her on the cheek. Mina had always found that adorable. 

Mina always insisted they meet outside of the hospital. She hated office gossip.

_ “Who is she?”, “Where did you meet?”, “She’s younger than you though?”, “But she’s not a doctor?”, “How long have you been dating?”,“You’re into women?” _

Cringing thoughts.

“You okay?” Chaeyoung asked as she linked her arm around Mina’s.

“Hmm? Yes, I’m fine,” Mina replied.

“Busy day?”

“The usual,” Mina tried to hide the tiredness in her voice.

They approached Mina’s car while she looked for her keys.

“Mind if I drive?” Chaeyoung asked out of the blue. Mina raised an eyebrow. She  _ never  _ let anyone drive her car. No matter how much Dahyun or Sana begged. It wasn’t a particularly fancy car, just a maroon 2018 Hyundai Sportage. It was second hand, barely used. She didn’t care much for cars but this delivered what she needed in a vehicle. That is, to get from point A to point B. But, of course, it was her personal property and if Sana would put even the slightest dent on it she would never forgive herself.

“Okay. But why?” Mina asked as she went over to the passenger seat.

Chaeyoung did all the necessary pre-driving preparations: strapping on the seatbelt, adjusting the seat (which made Mina chuckle slightly) and aligning the mirrors. She revved up the car to life and proceeded to back out of the parking spot.

“I have something planned,” she said with a slight smirk.

As much as Mina disliked surprises, she felt herself getting excited. There was nothing particularly relevant about today which would trigger a surprise. It had been almost three months since they started seeing each other, which was the longest Mina had gone in terms of romantic relationships. Not that she didn’t have any romantic encounters at all. People often get tired of her need to be alone and she got tired of people being too demanding of her attention.

But Chaeyoung was just the right fit. She respected her privacy and her “me” time and was always good for a night out (or in) when Mina felt like it. 

“What’s the occasion?” Mina smiled as she looked at Chaeyoung drive rather carefully.

“Ahh, that would ruin the surprise,” Chaeyoung mused.

They spent the half hour drive in silence, with the radio playing some colorful pop tunes in a low volume. It was a comfortable silence. Mina for once enjoyed the comforts of sitting in the passenger seat.

The city seemed to be far now. They reached the far west side of Seoul, just outside of Hongdae, on top of a low hill. Chaeyoung parked the car and led Mina into this little Italian restaurant (European restaurants always had this romantic feel to it. It was cliche but for once Mina found herself getting flustered at Chaeyoung’s romanticism). They got up to the roof where soft oranges coming from series lights illuminated the space. Lattice work could be found on the sides. Autumn had just come around and the weather was cool enough for them to dine outside. Mina liked the change in pace. They were so used to eating fast food or getting takeout.

Chaeyoung had already pre-ordered the dishes. Pepper ricotta primavera for Mina and angel hair pasta with chicken and cherries for Chaeyoung (she wanted to try something new and she tried to enjoy it as much as possible but the combination of meat and fruit was strange for her). She seemed to know Mina’s taste and style, much to her delight. It somehow amazed her how Chaeyoung just knew about her without the need for her to speak. Perhaps Chaeyoung was just really good at guessing. Regardless, it was a relief.

They spent their dinner talking about Chaeyoung’s next project. She’d have to go to Japan for one week and a day for a magazine cover photoshoot. It was an exciting progression for her career since she had only done event coverage and local news articles. She much preferred photography over writing articles anyway. Mina was just as excited. Chaeyoung even offered to bring her along so she could visit her hometown. Everything seemed perfect.

“I wanted to ask you something,” Chaeyoung finally spoke after their meal. 

_ That kind of statement always leads to something more. _

“I mean,” Chaeyoung started, looking rather nervous, somewhat unsure of how to express herself (which was uncommon for the younger woman), “It’s just that we’ve been dating for a while now, right? I really like you, Mina. I wasn’t sure how to go about asking you. Like we could just keep going with the flow but I just… I want to know… where we’re going with this?” she gestured at the space between them, “I mean I like going on dates with you, I love talking to you, I love everything about the time we spend together and I love the sex but that’s besides the point and this speech played a lot better in my head --”

“You’re rambling.”

“I know…”

“What do you want then?”

“I want you.” She paused for a moment, looking at Mina’s reaction which didn’t show much, “I don’t want to sound possessive but I want to call you mine. I’ve never wanted to be with anyone more in my life.”

“You want me to be your girlfriend is what you’re saying?”

“Yes, it sounds weird out loud,” Chaeyoung chuckled at her own pitiful awkwardness.

Mina smiled, which relieved Chaeyoung (Mina seemed unreadable throughout their conversation), “I guess we’ve never talked about this, huh? But I’ve never been anyone’s girlfriend.”

“Is that a ‘Mina’ thing?”

She laughed, “I guess it is,” she looked at the glass of wine in her hand, “I’m not a ‘relationship’ person, Chaeng. Never have been. But I like you, I really do. I don’t know what a label can do to change that fact but if you want assurance that I’m not going to be sleeping around with other people, you’re safe.”

“It’s not that,” Chaeyoung blushed, “I trust you. It’s just that--”

“Mina?” a familiar voice called out.

Mina froze.  _ Good God, how the hell do people find me? _

“Mi-tan!” Momo called, “So this is where you’ve been running off to, huh?”

“Bonjour!” Dahyun said to Chaeyoung and she smiled in reply.

“This is an Italian restaurant, idiot,” Momo remarked.

“On a date?” Dahyun turned to Mina shooting a mischievous smile.

“And you?” Mina was quick to respond without answering her question.

Momo coughed, “Well, we’ve been dating for like six months, Mi-tan.” 

“Oh,” Mina blanked out at her obliviousness to workplace relationships, “I never noticed. I’m happy for you two.”

“Well, we’ll leave you two alone now. Have a great evening,” Dahyun smiled and as they walked away, the two goofballs raised their two thumbs (collectively, four thumbs) up for Mina with the brightest smiles on their faces.

Mina left some bills on the table and drank the last bit of her wine, “Let’s go.”

She took the driver’s seat this time, readjusting everything the way it was. Chaeyoung hopped on. The silence was deafening. Mina finally started the car and drove off into the direction of Chaeyoung’s studio.

“We didn’t really come to a conclusion,” Chaeyoung said.

Mina hit the breaks harshly and pulled over the side of the highway, “I don’t want to complicate things.”

Her grip on the wheel was tight and she didn’t dare look at Chaeyoung whose sadness could be felt in her voice, “What’s there to complicate, Mina?”

“Love is simple. Life isn’t.”

“Mina…”

“I see nothing wrong with the way things are. Everything is fine as it is. I like you.”

“Not enough to tell your friends about me.”

“That’s irrelevant.”

“Okay, yeah. But, Mina --”

“But what, Chaeng? We don’t need labels to reflect our intentions. They don’t define us,” Mina scoffed, “I’m a bit cynical about love and relationships if that wasn’t clear before.

“Do you know why I moved here? I guess I never mentioned that either. I left Japan because I needed space away from a family that kept trying to hold on to a love that wasn’t there. I left because my father slept with another woman. Again and again. And my mother forgave him just as many times. Until she couldn’t anymore…” Mina said angrily. She thought she would break the steering wheel from holding it too tight. She looked far into the distant stretch of the highway, “So I’m sorry that I don’t believe in relationships and marriage and that love is not a good enough reason to trust anyone and that labels are meaningless.”

“So what am I to you then?” Chaeyoung spoke, her voice was soft. It wasn’t angry although Mina thought she would be furious since her own tone became heated.

That was when Mina stopped. What  _ was  _ Chaeyoung to her? She wasn’t a fling or a fuck buddy or a random blind date her friends set her up with. She was Chaeyoung, the bubbly artsy woman who made her feel loved and appreciated and worthy. She was Chaeyoung who understood her and made time for her. She was not her girlfriend but it sure seemed like she was. Mina hated the thought that she would have to label her as such (much more label herself as one).

“You’re Chaeyoung. You’re not tied to me and neither am I to you. We exist separately. I like you. I thought you understood that.”

“I do, Mina,” Chaeyoung’s voice cracked and it pained Mina so much to see her cry. Her own heart broke at the sight, “But I guess I thought you saw me as something more. I was wrong, huh?”

“Please don’t cry, Chaeng,” Mina said, tears pooling in her own eyes.

“I’m sorry, I should go,” Chaeyoung said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and left the car in a hurry.

“What the hell? We’re in the fucking highway, Chaeng! Get back in here!” Mina shouted. She released the handbrake and began backing up and pulled out of the shoulder of the highway.

Mina called out the window, “Chaeng--” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter of Part I of the series. But don't worry! There's more! I promise!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support! I really appreciate the positive comments/feedback. Again, I'm open to any constructive criticisms you have for me. I want to improve my writing skills. :)

Chaeyoung paced quickly after she left the car. She didn’t even bother closing the door.

“What the hell? We’re in the fucking highway, Chaeng! Get back in here!” Mina yelled from the car but Chaeyoung ignored her, wiping away her tears.

The engine started and Mina hit reverse and backed up the car. A truck carrying gallons of water came rushing by her. One of the very few cars on the highway in that quiet night in the city. Just one car was all it took.

“Chaeng--”

Mina’s voice was cut by the loud clang of metal and glass breaking, shards hitting the ground. The tires screeched on the asphalt. The kind of ear splitting madness you’d hear from action movies came to mind. The smell of burnt rubber and gasoline filled the air. Chaeyoung froze. No, this could not be happening. She turned swiftly and found Mina’s car crushed on the side of the railing and the truck flipped over not too far ahead.

Chaeyoung tried to scream but nothing came out of her throat. She covered her mouth at the gruesome sight in front of her. Quickly, she pulled out her phone and, with shaky hands, dialed the emergency number. She could barely speak but gave the operator all the details as she ran towards Mina’s car.

The car was badly damaged but she could still open the door. She probably shouldn’t. She doesn’t know what it could trigger. But looking at Mina’s unconscious body strapped onto the driver's seat, she wanted to save her however way she could. The driver’s side window was completely smashed, save some pieces of glass on the side. Blood was dripping from Mina’s head and mouth. Chaeyoung checked her pulse and she was still breathing.

“Mina, hey,” Chaeyoung held her face, “Mina, please, I’m here. Don’t worry. Help is on the way.”

Half the windshield was gone. A piece of metal from the truck found its way into Mina's car and had lodged itself into Mina's side. The sight of it made her sick.

_ Fuck, where are the paramedics?! _

Time stood still. Help could not have come any faster. Chaeyoung felt so useless. Blood was pooling on her hands and staining the car seat and on Mina’s clothes.

Mina lifted her hand slowly and held onto Chaeyoung. Her grip was barely there, “Hey...” blood dripped from her mouth. Mina winced at the pain on her side, the blood oozing out when she moved, “Chaeng, I’m sorry.”

Chaeyoung held her hand tightly, “Shh, babe, it’s okay. Don't move," she stared at the metal sticking out of her right side, "Please hold on, okay?”

Two ambulances and a police car pulled over after what seemed like hours and they carefully got Mina out of the car. The other one attended to the truck driver. The paramedics lifted Mina onto the stretcher so they could bring her into the ambulance.

The police officers asked Chaeyoung some questions but she seemed too dazed to answer any of them.

“Ma’am, what is your relationship with her?” the officer asked.

“I’m… her friend,” Chaeyoung noticed the ambulance was about to leave, “Please, I need to go with her.”

“Ma’am, she’ll be fine. Please let us know more about the accident.”

She looked at the ambulance leaving with Mina. Chaeyoung tried to even out her breathing and cleared her mind.

“Okay.”

*

Chaeyoung hailed a cab from the freeway which was a miracle of its own. She asked to be dropped at the hospital. The driver was hesitant because of all the blood on her hands as if she had just murdered someone. She dropped the fare on the car floor and apologized for being so shaky. The cab driver was just glad to get rid of her. Maybe she should have asked the police officers to drop her off instead. She didn't really know how these things worked.

She’d been to the hospital many times but her trips mostly consisted of dropping off coffee in Mina’s office, going to the ICU to check on her grandmother, and having lunch or dinner at the cafeteria. So making her way to the emergency room was unnatural to her.

Everything was, as expected, a hectic mess. She couldn’t even ask the receptionist where Mina was. 

“Hey, you’re Mina’s girlfriend, right?” a soft voice and a poke on her back came from behind her.

“I’m n--,” Chaeyoung turned to see the small blonde woman she had met earlier. She didn’t even know her name and was pissed for a split second that Mina did nothing to introduce them to each other (she wasn’t mad, of course, Mina just got into a car accident. There’s no time for that), “Where’s Mina?”

“She’s in a private room now. She had to undergo an operation to remove the metal shard from her side. Three broken ribs but thank God there was no damage to her organs. A concussion maybe but I hope not,” the doctor said somberly, "Do you wanna see her?"

Chaeyoung nodded, “I’m sorry, what’s your name?”

“It’s Dahyun,” she smiled and held Chaeyoung’s hand tightly. She found it weird but it was a nice reassuring gesture, “yours?”

“Chaeyoung,” she slipped her hand from Dahyun’s when she realized they were still bloodied from holding Mina earlier, “I’m sorry, this is… from the accident.”

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Dahyun led Chaeyoung into a restroom where she could wash up. The blood flowed into the drain and the image of Mina in a bloody wreck flashed in her mind again, the smell of rust and gasoline filling her lungs.

“I don’t want to be intrusive but what happened out there?” Dahyun’s voice broke the silence. She was calm and concerned.

“We… I stepped out of the car. We were arguing about something. She pulled out of the side of the highway and the truck hit her. I called for help and…”

“Okay, it’s okay,” Dahyun gave her a hug. She was surprisingly friendly but Chaeyoung didn't mind. She supposed it was what she needed at the moment.

They entered the room Mina was in. She didn’t seem too bloody anymore. Her head was wrapped in bandage and had a few stitches under her left jaw. A little worse for wear but Mina still looked beautiful. 

Chaeyoung took the seat next to the bed and just stared at Mina, watching her breathe. She held her hand and rubbed it with her thumb.

It never once occurred to her. But the thought of losing Mina seemed all too real tonight. She knew her for only three (four months tops) but somehow she couldn't imagine a life without her. It seemed dramatic, even for her, but she was never one to disregard her feelings or keep them to herself. And never would she deny herself the satisfaction of living life to the fullest, which also entailed having Mina by her side.

She'd be lying if she said she didn’t imagine a life with Mina. Cooking her dinner after a long day at the hospital (which happened too often). Living together and adopting a cat or a dog or both. Taking Mina to the beach for the first time in her life because this weirdo had never set foot in the sand. Going on vacation abroad. Mina had always wanted to visit Europe. Not that she had never been there. Being a doctor meant going abroad to conventions but they were always for work and she would spend much of the free roam time in the hotel catching up on sleep after fixing her body clock.

“What happened to the truck driver?” Chaeyoung asked.

She looked away, pursing her lips, it took her a moment before speaking, “He didn’t make it.”

Chaeyoung hadn’t realized she was holding her breath the whole time before Dahyun answered. What would Mina’s reaction be if she found out? She would be devastated. How much would her heart ache? What would she even think? She asked these questions in her head but she knew Mina well enough to have a glimpse of what would be on her mind if she found out. She wished Mina wouldn’t, but she would probably blame herself for it.

The look on Mina’s face right now was calm, rested. She still didn’t know what transpired after the collision and Chaeyoung would hate for her to discover it (though there would be no point in hiding the facts). 

Dahyun bid her goodbye as she had work to do and she nodded, thanking her for the help.

One thing did come to mind. The thought of losing Mina in whatever way would completely and utterly destroy Chaeyoung.

  
  



End file.
